


Garnet and the Chronicles of a Rambunctious Dragonborn's Posse

by DragonbornJoor (AmongSus)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 17 last seed, DragonGang, Each chapter is a week, Girl Gang (joke), I know, I might also make this a collection, I play on xbox1 tho, I'm Sorry, If there's interest I can add my modlist somewhere, If ya'll end up wanting the later companions' and DB's background before Garnet finds them, It's weird for me too, Madesi do be a friend tho, Narrator begins nameless, and dlcs, but is it tho?, but like, caveat lector, it's in first person, so like, spoilers for the main game obvi, starting with the beginning, take notes mod tho, that fateful goddamn day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongSus/pseuds/DragonbornJoor
Summary: Her days were simple and mindless. And then they weren't.Or -A woman is released from thralldom by a ring, and everything just went strange from there.(A modded game, as well as being from the point of view of the Dragonborn's first companion of many.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Week 1, 17 Last Seed 4E201 - 23 Last Seed 4E201

17 Last Seed

The ring fit well on my finger, and the world came into clarity. I was standing at a table, gutted slaughterfish in front of me. 

_ Yuck. _

I turned, confused. Why would I be in such a place? The necromancer to my back answered that question. Enthralled. How  _ dare _ she? The dagger in my hand gained weight when I noticed it. A good solution to a problem. She fell quickly, too trusting of me to notice that my steps had purpose, now, and that the dagger in hand was meant for her. I grabbed what little gold I could find and the woodsmans axe, rushing up the ramp to the fresh air outside.

White barked trees with golden leaves. I was in the Rift, then. The sun told near midday, at least, so I had time to find a way to Riften, and plan from there. I wandered vaguely south, until I came upon Lake Honrich, following it west to Riften’s gate.

I was stopped by two guards, Who attempted to shake me down. I may have threatened them, but it got me in, well enough. I was stopped by a man who claimed to be on the Blackbriar payroll. I wasn’t too interested in the details. I was more concerned with the man from the Thieve’s Guild who thought I was even remotely interested in running some scheme with him. I brushed him off, wandering away from the market proper. I needed a plan, I needed shelter, clothes, food. Money, then, was the first manner of business. I frowned, eying the ring on my hand. Gold and sapphire, enchanted. I’d get  _ something  _ for it, at least. 

Two hundred and twenty gold was more than the something I’d expected, and I’d definitely been grateful, even if Madesi had given me a strange look. I’d waved it off with a mumbled excuse of “Long week, is all.” and moved on after thanking him. It was enough to get me started, however humbly. Of course, almost all of it was spent on a simple hide set, but it was armor, and I had money left over for a night in the inn and food. The missives board had no work, and I resigned myself to a long walk to Windhelm tomorrow to see what was there. 

-

18 Last Seed

Armed and armored, the grey light of early dawn greeted me as I left the Bee and Barb, striking north. A few hours passed quietly before a glint along the path caught my eye, and I paused to pick it up. A garnet, fallen from a setting. I stuck it in my pocket. Maybe I could get a night’s worth of gold for it. Further down the path, at a crossways that cut a little too close to a giant camp for my taste, there was a wrecked wagon, a khajiit splayed on the ground, clearly dead. I eyed the camp. No giants were in sight, but I could see a mammoth. I waited a moment, but nothing seemed to care I was there, so I crept towards the wreckage. I’d made a good find, a knapsack filled with food and clothes, and an iron warhammer to replace my axe and dagger, but the ground shook ever so faintly as I reached for the chest, and I called it good enough, booking it away. I wasn’t about to get greedy and die for it. 

Just after midday, I stepped through the main gates of Windhelm, moving directly for the missives board. There had to be work here, or else I’d have to move on to Winterhold, and I wasn’t keen on running out of money. Only one- deliver a weapon to Darkwater Crossing. Half way back to Riften, but I may as well take it. Oengul gave half the pay upfront, and that meant I could spend the rest of the day getting ready and resting before I made the trip and moved on to the next city. Small mercies, I guess.

19 Last Seed

I didn’t make it far past the giant’s camp before a pair of bandits set upon me, but I managed to fend them off, gaining gold, another garnet, and a face mask for the trouble, as well as a longbow and some arrows. I handed off the letter, took the rest of the payment, and made my way back, snacking as I went. Jazbay, cheese, and a bit of honeycomb. That wagon had had some nice treats. I reached Windhelm just as the sun set, and while I was annoyed I’d have to spend another night, I at least was halfway to Winterhold. Tomorrow then.

20 Last Seed

Talk about luck! I stumbled across a riderless horse, a dead man nearby. The horse didn’t immediately kick or bite when I checked her over for wounds, and when I mounted she simply huffed and moved on, as if an owner dying was simply the norm. Though, this is Skyrim, so it likely was. Winterhold was in sight by then, and we ambled on as the afternoon fell. The missives board held only a notice to deliver a letter to Riften. Good, maybe by the time I get there, there’ll be new work. I sheltered the horse - she needs a name - in the leanto next to the inn, paid for a night, and collected the letter so I could go first thing in the morning.

21 Last Seed

We rode hard to make it back, even if it was a bit after dark, and I think she was happier to see the gates of Riften than I was. I left her with Shadr, the stablehand, and paid him extra to put her away proper. Poor thing deserved a little luxury after that. I myself barely managed to stay awake long enough to pay Keerava and climb into bed. 

22 Last Seed

I delivered the letter, and checked the board. A letter and weapon to Ivarstead and a letter to Windhelm. I picked up the deliveries, and stopped by Madesi’s stall to sell the two garnets. He was happy enough to take them, and I told him I may be back in the evening, depending on how the day went.

I stopped by Windhelm first, dropping off the letter and checking the board. Another letter to Riften, wonderful. I love it when everything comes together. I stopped for the night at Dark Water Crossing, unfortunately I’d underestimated the time the route would take. 

23 Last Seed

I made the last of the deliveries in Ivarstead, and rode for Riften, which was quickly becoming ‘home’ in my mind. We made good time, arriving mid afternoon, and I greeted Madesi. He’d missed me, apparently, and I apologized, grumbling about time’s march ever forward. He laughed it off, and I considered my gold. For a week’s work, I’d done really well, almost enough to make a good offer on a horse, had I needed to. I spent nearly a hundred gold on a deceptively simple silver ring, the details too fine to see until one got up close, but it was pretty, and I liked it, and that was all that mattered. I took the rest of the day off, relaxing for once. A few more weeks like this and I might have enough for a house, assuming I could find one I liked. A thought for later. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. Hush, things are happening lol

24 Last Seed

I slept in, only rousing just before midday, and decided that I may as well make use of the rest of the day by buying better armor, maybe a weapon if the gold could stretch. It only got me the majority of a steel set, my hide bracers and boots a bit out of place, but better was better, at least. I was on my way back to the inn when I noticed Shadr, the stablehand, was definitely looking more dejected than usual.

“What happened?” He looked up when I sat next to him.

“I owe some money, and I’m sure I got cheated. I made a deal with Sapphire, borrow some gold to pay a trade with Whiterun, but the shipment got robbed. She wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“I can try to talk to her, but I’m not sure anything will come of it.”

“I’ll take anything at this point.” He shook his head, and I stood and entered the Bee and Barb.

“Sapphire.”

“Girl.”

“Shadr’s debt.”

“What about it?”  _ Stubborn fuck. _

“You tricked him. Not good for business.”

“I knew the kid would try to weasel out. He promised to pay me back and now he’s broke. End of.” 

“Tell you what, I’ll start paying it off,  _ and  _ tell the whole damn city what a cheat you are. Honor among thieves my ass. Keep working like this and someone with a little more care will take all your business. Although, I have heard about the rotten luck. Shame you had to make it worse.”

“Septim’s a septim no matter who it comes from, I guess. Kid owes about a hundred of them though.”

“Don’t about me. Exact number.”

“Fine. Ninety three.” Almost all of what I had left, damn. I threw my coin purse at her, nailing her in the chest.

“Keep the extra, since you’re so damned desperate for coin.” I left before she could say anything else, telling Shadr, who was waiting at the door, that his debt was done with. He gave me a few vials, and rushed off to the stables. I frowned at the bottles, but decided I could take it down to Elgrim and get something for them.

I got more than I thought I would, so I was a bit peppier when I checked the message board. The only thing relatively viable was an order to clear out a cave. Ugh. I took it anyways, heading for the stables to pick up my horse. It’d be a decent walk but a better ride, by the scrawled map. 

Apparently some bandits had set up in the cave, but the wolves had clearly gotten ahold of them and the upper hand, as there was very little left beyond scattered remains and a chest with armor bits, gold, and gems, most of them garnets. I seem to have a knack for finding those. I pulled out what I could carry and left the rest for the next idiot to wander through. The sun was beginning to set, so I mounted and set for home.

“You really need a name.” No response, of course. I rolled my eyes and the rest of the ride was quiet. I collected the bounty and made my way to the inn. 

25 Last Seed

I decided to ask Anuriel for any bounties, since the board hadn’t magically added new work overnight.

Treva’s watch. Doesn’t sound too bad.

That tower was so bloated with good loot I nearly ran out of room in my bag from gold alone! I’ll definitely have enough to round out my steel armor, and take a few days off. I should have asked Balimund if he took good word, maybe if I’d had steel bracers instead that axe wouldn’t have cut so deep. At least it hadn’t hit bone, there was that. 

28 Last Seed

I’d kept my arm doused in healing potion as much as I could, and while it was expensive, by the twenty-eighth I also had a ridge of scarring where the wound  _ had  _ been, so trade offs. I stopped by the stables to chat with Shadr while he worked, taking the rag he’d handed me and starting to wipe down the tack on the table next to my now habitual seat. Two women came through, handing off their mounts.

“Keep them ready, please, we shouldn’t be too long.” The blonde spoke, before moving towards the city gate. Shadr started looking over the new charges, remarking on coat and colors, all flying above my head. It wasn’t too long before thalmor Justiciars came through, asking about two women who sounded very similar to the ones that had just ridden through. Shadr begged off any knowledge. Smart kid. There were maybe twenty minutes of quiet in which I’d saddled my horse who I’d dubbed Mist, and begun to tell him I was going to try riding today when the women rushed in with an older man, all spattered in blood. It isn’t difficult to put two and two together. I ushered the man to Mist, helping him up. 

“They can’t catch all of you if you scatter, go!” And they were gone, leaving us in the dust of their path. I turned to Shadr.

“Now if any Justiciars come by, you start bitching about the roads making it hard to trade. Don’t give them a second to ask about  _ that _ .” I gestured broadly with my good hand. 

“They just-”

“Anyone willing to go up against the Thalmor need all the help they can get.” I shook my head. “I’m going back to market. Too much excitement for one day.” He huffed, but didn’t argue further, and I counted my victory. 


End file.
